Lluvia, sol y nosotros
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Tic-tac, el reloj marca la hora. Tic-Tac, para nosotros.


**• Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.  
**• Titulo:** Lluvia, sol y nosotros.**  
• Claim: **Francia, Reino Unido.  
**• Resumen:** Tic-tac, el reloj marca la hora. Tic-Tac, para nosotros.  
**• Advertencias:** Existencialismo, creo.  
**• Notas:** Estaba limpiando mi cuarto, cuando entre un montón de papeles y carpetas, cayeron al piso dos hojas arrugadas y amarillentas, las tomé y leí y "wow" eran este fic que tenía impreso y olvidado, así que tras medio desempolvar mi habitación, me digné a publicarlo. Porque el canon no hace mal de vez en cuando *igualmente, huye de Papi*  
**• Disclamer:** Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya, el resto a mí 3.

* * *

El "tic-tac" del reloj seguía sonando de fondo como un mantra constante. "Tic-tac" era todo lo que tenían y los nervios de ambos parecían apunto de desquebrajarse, pero mantenían una apariencia tranquila. Apariencia, pues sólo eran aquello y nada más.

Francia levantó ligeramente la vista de su revista, una de las que siempre ojeaba en las reuniones cuando se ponían aburridas, sólo para regresar a ella al ver a su contraparte beber de su misma taza de té impasible, como si no hubiese nada ni nadie más en el mundo aparte de sí mismo. Y Francia lo envidió, porque le hubiese gustado mostrarse igual de indiferente aunque fuese sólo por un segundo, sin importar cuán veraz o falso fuese el mismo.

Reino Unido bebió hasta el último sorbo, el sabor amargo se quedó estancado en su paladar y revolvió su estomago. Era una lástima que el té se hubiese acabado, ahora permanecer en silencio podría ser una grosería, aunque tratándose de Francia no hubiese problemas. Escaneó a su contraparte con recelo y curiosidad, había un ligero toque de algo que no podía clasificar en Francia, pero prefirió esperar a que el primero hablase o, aún mejor, se fuese por donde había venido.

Muy en el fondo, realmente quería escuchar lo que Francia tenía que decir, pues, ¿quién más tenía tanto derecho como él? Probablemente España o Prusia, pero no le importó.

—Estoy cansado del clima lluvioso —dijo el francés, sacándolo de su embotamiento aunque lo supo esconder—. ¿Tú no lo estás? A veces me pregunto cuándo fue la última vez que viste el sol colarse por tu gris cielo.

Reino Unido elevó una ceja y torció los labios con ligera molestia. Esperó un poco, pese a no ser muy paciente ni muy buen escucha cuando de la nación francesa se trataba, dudaba que Francia fuese únicamente a decirle lo oscuro del clima inglés.

Cuando Francia no dijo nada se obligó a responder, aunque sin estar seguro de entender el doble significado de aquella frase, porque tratándose de Francia y de él mismo tenía que haber un motivo ahí.

—No —contestó escuetamente, tomando las cosas literales al no saber definirlas—. La semana pasada fue soleada, poco usual, pero lo fue.

Francia le dedicó una mirada significativa cargada de mensajes que Reino Unido quiso entender e interpretar, pero no consiguió ni uno ni otro. Y tal vez ese era el problema que sólo Francia podía ver.

Francia no odiaba la lluvia ni el hostil clima de la isla, tan parecido a su representación humana, sino todo lo contrario. Las pocas veces que tenía que sobrellevarlo lo hacía con gusto, pues había una parte de él que disfrutaba con aquellas brisas frías como las palabras de Reino Unido, con las lluvias constantes como los insultos que entre ambos había, con la pequeña y efímera promesa de un día soleado como… aquellas veces que se profesaban compresión y cariño.

Pero no había comprensión en los gestos de Reino Unido, porque no puedes comprender lo que no conoces, y Francia cuando se ponía en un estado de profunda meditación era desconocida. Porque pensaba por horas y días, y hablaba entre líneas y utilizaba códigos que, aunque parecían simples, tenían un sinfín de significados dependiendo del contraste con el que se mirase, Reino Unido no podía entender aquello aunque le hubiese gustado hacerlo.

—Ah, _mon amour, _me pregunto cómo puedes reconocer el brillo del sol —agregó con un toque burlón, regresando en apariencia a su estado normal, sonriendo pícaramente.

—Si no me dices, ¿qué debo entender?—. Pensaba continuamente la isla, mirando la escena como si fuese un espectador dejado de lado. Porque Francia podía entender y leer las más mínimas reacciones de Reino Unido, pero él, quien debería poder hacer lo mismo, era nulo en los sentimientos que Francia comprendía, y así no podía entender aquellas palabras que, de poder interpretar, quizás le hubieran dolido un poco.

—Si tanto odias la lluvia vete. Tu presencia me irrita —masculló, sin querer pensar.

Una pequeña sonrisa ladeada, seguida de palabras engañosamente dulces dichas en aquel idioma que Reino Unido decía odiar y un beso robado después, Francia se había ido llevándose el olor a rosas con él, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.

Francia, caminando por las calles de Londres, sintió el clima frío colándose entre su ropa, a pesar de estar en vísperas de verano, y supo que tal vez era lo mejor. Los vicios aunque deliciosos eran peligrosos y dañinos a la larga, y tras miles de años con un vicio como Reino Unido había aprendido que él tenía el peor de todos. Entonces pensó que, si pudiera evitar haberse enamorado en medio del camino, no lo habría hecho, aunque tuviese que sufrir las inclemencias de la tempestad y la escasa calidez del sol.

Su piel añoraba los cálidos rayos del sol, su corazón le deseaba con fuerza. Pero la lluvia, y Francia lo sabía bien, terminaría seduciéndole una y otra vez hasta acabar con él, porque el amor que termina en "felices por siempre" no era para ellos.


End file.
